The Blood Rose
by The Wizard's Daughter
Summary: Mr. Gold has never been a good character, not bad, but not good either. What if he had to help two people mend what was broken, to build the future and to protect StoryBrooke from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

His shop filled with its trinkets and toys, along with other, unmentionable merchandise stood empty. No one came in to inspect his items, no one even came near the door because every Tuesday at 8am, it was locked and barred from intruders. This was Mr. Gold's time, his and his alone; not even Belle had the right to be here. He sighed at the thought of her, his Belle, his beauty, and his love. Suddenly his sharp ears picked up a sound that he hadn't heard in a long time. It was the sound of a cloak rustling the leaves in the sidewalk. Waving his hand he unlocked the door for his guest who was surprised to find him welcomed in such a manner.

" O.G." Mr. Gold nodded to him, more out of respect than being friendly. He and the Opera Ghost never actually got along, especially after the night Rumpelstiltskin tried to intrude on him. The scar was still there, a remnant of a battle fought between two gods and it was this man who won.

" You know what I came for" His voice was melodious in the enclosed space and beckoned Mr. Gold to obey. Reaching under his workbench he pulled out a golden mesh of cogs and wires. Though he couldn't see the emotion pervading the Ghost, he could sense it. Anger and sadness together, it made a dangerous mixture in such a man. He let a small twitch over his lips and snapping his fingers reassembled the music box. It was a monkey with a pair of cymbals that played in perfect time to the beat of the song. Though he didn't recognize it, Mr. Gold knew someone who could. The Ghost stepped forward, his height and build filling up the dim room, vividly reminding Gold of what a nightmare looks like before it eats you alive.

" I have someone you may want to meet." The Ghost stopped, his eyes narrowing at the line.

" Who?" The Ghost knew the power of his voice, the curse he was born with; but Rumpelstiltskin knew it too.

" Christine." He watched as the Ghost's eyes widened slightly only to narrow into anger like a panther. "She is dead to me. I care no longer for her. You of all people should know that." He growled and deftly snatched the music box from Gold's nimble hands.

" You know she has never forgotten you and you have never forgotten her…"  
" I have never forgotten her because if I do, I'll end up in the same trap again. I won't be hurt by Love again, no matter how beautiful it may be." He stated and walking out of Gold's shop, leaving the glass that the door once held on the ground where it fell after he slammed the door behind him. Gold sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought, bringing two broken hearts together to mend again and magicking the glass back into place left to grab his coat.

She sat in her booth with her book and her cup of coffee. She was absorbed and Ruby could smell her drink getting cold.

" Chris, do you want another?" The girl's head shot up and Ruby saw her hand clench slightly. Realizing who it was, she relaxed and nodded. Ruby smiled and flounced off, her red hair bouncing like a crazed rabbit. The door opened quietly and Chris's eyes darted up to see the man she dreaded. Willing herself to vanish, she watched him, her keen eyes taking in certain details that most people wouldn't notice.

" Mr. Gold." They treated him with respect, but she didn't have to, she did, but she knew that she never had to. His eyes searched for her, gazed right over her, waiting. She sighed; he would not leave until she appeared and slammed the book shut, propped her legs, boots and all onto the plush booth seat.

" Well?" His eyes danced with the smile that only she was allowed to be given.

" It's been a long time." He said, no feeling behind the words. " Too true." Chris snapped and her hand instinctively reached for her book. Suddenly the book was gone and his in his hands. Gold sat down on the other side of the table, his fingers like little animals exploring the cover. She leaned forward, yanking the book out of his hands, stuffed it into her trench pocket.

" Well, what do you want?" Her tone was icy, a tone he was used to. " I want you to take a look at something."

" Oh, really. Its bound to be interesting and puzzling if you have brought it to me." Gold smiled, he knew that she loved to have something that ticked and whirred in her hands. " But first," She sat up quickly. " You buy me breakfast. RUBY!" Her bellow brought Ruby running. Mr. Gold wondered how the Ghost fell in love with this woman, but he, the beast did fall for a wannabe heroine. Shrugging as Chris ordered her meal he pulled out the music box. Though the Ghost took it from him, a quick word and it was his again and he wanted it examined by a proper expert.

" Add pancakes and sausage with that. Oh, also grab me a slice of Granny's apple pie while you're at it." Chris leaned back; contented with her order while the flustered Ruby finished taking her order. "I still don't know how you eat this much. Its like you haven't eaten for days."

" I haven't. With the Curse lifted there are people venturing into the woods, ruining my crops and scaring away any game. I had to come into town for supplies." Ruby stared at her, her mouth hanging slightly open at the thought. " Ruby, you look like a codfish. I wouldn't want one with my meal thank you." Chris stated quickly, with a hint of sarcasm to get the point across. Ruby snarled, shutting her mouth to do so and hurried quickly into the kitchen.

" Now show me what you want me to look over." Her yellow eyes glittered with their unnatural light, drawing Mr. Gold into their depths. His hands were moving without him wanting them to; Gold wrenched with all his might and shut his eyes. Chris sighed and sat back.

" I thought we made a deal that you wouldn't do that to me." Gold snapped and set down the music box. " And you made a deal to me…" Her eyes flicked over to an angry Ruby who unceremoniously brought the apple pie. She left without a word to either of them. Chris dug in quickly and quietly made work of the slice.

" I want you take a look at this." Gold wielded the music box with precision and skill, startling Chris. Her eyes widened and for a second and she stopped eating. Her fork clattered to the plate as she grabbed the music box, her hands moving too fast for the normal eye to see.

" Where in the hell did you get this?" She snarled, her growl emitting along with the words. " I've had it." Gold replied, his voice toneless and emotionless, not giving away a thing. Chris's eyes bored into the polished wood face of the monkey taking in every detail. Suddenly she set down and continued eating. " It's a nice music box, but I believe it belongs to someone else." Ruby appeared once more with the armful of plates containing eggs, bacon, pancakes, and other breakfast foods. Chris finished the pie and started gulping down the eggs. " Return it to the man who barged into your shop this morning."

" How do you now of that?" Gold was startled. He thought that no heard what went on. Chris smiled, a horrible sight, her teeth peeking through her full lips. " I heard the door slam." She chuckled and began snapping down the bacon. Soon she was finished, the plates stacked neatly for Ruby, a silent apology for the codfish comment. Chris sat back into the booth, her body relaxed and calm. Gold waited silently; the doorbell tinkled and in walked his grandson Henry.

" Hi, Mr. Gold. Who is this?" Henry always managed to brighten up a dark day.

" Some things are meant to be known, others not. I am one of those things that you don't need to know. " Henry's blue eyes moved up to confront Chris's yellow ones. Chris sat up and adjusting her jacket went to move out of the booth when Henry sat down next to her. " Why haven't I seen you?"

" Because I don't like being seen." Chris stated quietly.

" Why don't you like being seen?"

" Because of what I am."

" What are you?" Henry asked the one question even Gold didn't have enough guts to ask.

" A MONSTER!" Chris's voice erupted, her anger along with it, pushing Henry to the floor. She towered over him, her golden pupils ruthless, ready to kill. Suddenly there was a click, a click that Chris knew all to well.

" Leave him alone." Emma's voice brought Chris back to her senses. She glared at Emma, venom rising in them.

" I was just leaving." She stated and turning walked through the diner wall leaving no mark on its surface.

* * *

R&R. I always thought StoryBrooke needed their own Phantom of the Opera, without making Christine look sappy.


	2. Chapter 2

The diner moved like a pulsating heart after she left, continuing its work, ignoring everything and everyone else. Emma holstered her gun and helping a terrified, but never less curious Henry to his feet, sat with Mr. Gold in the seat Chris just left.

" Explain." Gold was snapped back to reality at Emma's voice, but was silent.

" Who was she Mr. Gold?" Henry's whiny question made him smile inside. Henry was so much like his father; a young boy brave enough to defy the Dark One, yet compassionates enough to be Emma's also.

" Every now and again a creature from one world crosses over to another and gets stuck in either."

" Like the Loch Ness monster?" Henry's eager eyes spurred Gold on. " Yes, but she was a sea serpent, nothing like your dealing with now. "

" What is she?"

" A monster. A creature that supposedly suck the blood from its victims and leaves the body." Emma sighed at the thought. " She is a vampire isn't she?" Gold laughed, it was merely a chuckle but it still startled his daughter in law.

" No, she is what has been commonly named as the Beast of Bodmin Moor. Yes, I do keep up with the conspiracy theories. But she was a cub when I found her; somehow she had found the portal between our world and theirs at King Arthur's gate. I raised her for sometime, then one rainy night she vanished, this has been one of the few times I have met her in person. She keeps in touch, though not as much as I wish she would. " He sighed and he saw Emma's eyes close. Suddenly Ruby appeared, not to ask for their orders.

" Here is your bill." She smiled as Gold threw a fifty-dollar bill onto the metal check carrier. "What's wrong?" She was always keeping watch of Henry.

" We have to chase down Chris." He stated happily almost jumping up and down in his seat. " Why? Even I leave her alone, werewolves are brave but when the cat is bigger than you are forget it."

" Do you know where she lives?" Emma groaned and Gold saw her finger flip off the safety on her gun. Ruby's eyes glimmered, her wolf side taking over a bit.

" No, but I suggest you don't go near her. She has no problem killing things and I have come across more than one carcass of my pack murdered by her; and that will only piss her off." Ruby inclined the gun with grudging respect. She had been shot at too many times many of them hitting the mark. Gold's closed his eyes, reliving his fondest moments of her as his child.

" GOLD!" The roar made him jump and the sudden instinct to cower under the table overcame him. He clutched the music box with white-knuckle strength to not do just that. The door of the diner opened slowly, but no one was startled at the sight of the man. Dressed in a fashionably black suit, he wore his mask with dignity and it showed in his stride.

" Morning Ghost." Ruby greeted him excitedly and he nodded, a polite smile touched his lips. Gold realized that he had heard the roar in his head; he knew the Ghost was telepathic but it was shocking that he could break through his defenses like they were tissue paper. The Ghost came over to where he was sitting, his eyes latched on the music box.

" Well, you seem very popular this morning. What happened Gold?" Emma smiled at the stranger and nodded.

" Emma Swan. And you are?"

" You may refer to me as Ghost or O. G. of you wish." Gold saw Emma's heart melt out her shoes at the voice he wielded and the Ghost casually kissed her hand. She couldn't help it, she giggled like a schoolgirl.

" Ruby. Two cups of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate with a pinch of cinnamon." She rushed off to do her bidding. Gold stood up swiftly and exited the booth, but he felt the music box leave his hands.

" Thank you for returning this. I hope you didn't have too much trouble repairing it." He smiled, a sinister warning written in his eyes.

" It wasn't too hard. But remember you still owe me rent."

" Don't worry about that. You'll get it soon enough." With that he gracefully sat down, his long legs folding themselves into the booth with ease. Emma stared at him trying to play pretty and Henry was excited to see him here.

" We are going to go on a hunt." Henry laughed and the Ghost smiled, he didn't like children, but he could fake it quite well.

" For what?"

" The Beast of Bodmin Moor." Emma whispered dreamily, her mind frantically trying to not think of undressing him right then and there. The Ghost felt his heart contract slightly, he had met this Beast and he didn't want to meet it again. There was a scar on his torso where one of its claws snagged him, he tried to save Christine from its intrusion, but when he went to get her she wasn't there. The pain from the slash was excruciating, even worse than a flogging, a memory he still saw in his dreams. After that darkness, no pain only black velvet. At first he thought he had died until three days later when he awoke to Christine's hand on his forehead.

" Well, when you find the damn thing will you kill it for me?" Emma nodded quickly. " Why don't you come?" Henry smiled. His teeth daring to be sparkling white. The Ghost gave him a twisted smile at the thought. " I have met this Beast and I have a scar to prove it. I personally don't want to meet it again." He couldn't suppress the shudder that escaped and traveled through him. Emma's tension rose another level, but not for the Ghost, for Henry.

" Will it go after Henry?" The Ghost shrugged his shoulders; He couldn't answer such a personal question.

" That's it. What ever in the hell this thing is it going to die tonight." Ruby appeared again with the coffee and cocoa, her eyes glowing with her wolf side.

" What is going on?"

" We are going to hunt down the Beast that plagues us and its pelt will become my throw rug." The Ghost stated factually and shockingly. Ruby smiled, she couldn't resist a good hunt.

" Chris lives in the northern woods. Where I don't know but I have followed her that far." The Ghost stopped breathing, his heart painfully beating in his chest. " What do you say?" He whispered.

" Chris. She lives in the northern woods. Ruby looked puzzled. " Why?"

" What is her full name?" Her stood up and grabbed Ruby by her shoulders shaking her. " Christine." Ruby growled and wrenched herself from the Ghost's hands. The Ghost went as white as a sheet, his scar throbbing underneath his shirt. He sat down heavily, he couldn't breathe and the world seemed to spin out from under him. Standing once more, the Ghost made it halfway to the door before he hit the floor, passed out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

The winter air burned Chris's lungs and nose; her breath fogged the air in front of her as she walked quickly through the woods to her home. It was a cabin that seemed small from the outside and to the naked eye; really nothing more than a shack. But once the door was opened, Chris was hit by a blast of comfortably warm air. She smiled and entered a spacious room with all the comforts of home. The cavernous room was made of polished wood and covered with throw rugs. There was a stone fireplace in one wall with a bonfire happily consuming the wood she threw in it. Chris shrugged off her coat and hung it with the scarf she usually wore on her oak coat rack. Throwing herself into one of her leather recliners, she switched on the 60 inch TV she owned. The man who raised her wasn't stupid, but he did have a tendency to " misplace " things that she kindly borrowed from him, the most prominent being a perception filter and the Wand of Infinite Wishes. She used them to build her dream home, away from people, away from the pain that they brought.

" Chris where are you?" A voice echoed through the forest. She sat up straight and listened. It was Ruby, calling out for her, but why? Chris ran and grabbed her coat; it was too cold to go out in merely a shirt. Throwing open the door, she discovered Ruby, along with Emma and someone she didn't recognize. He was tall, about 6ft with long black hair braided down his back. A sudden vision of Erik crossed her mind but she dismissed it.

" What do you want?" Chris was careful to make sure that they didn't see anything.

" We came to talk."

" About what?" Curiosity peaked in Chris. She hated the feeling, but she couldn't help herself. " You." The man was abrupt and forward. She smiled, a sight that so few have seen.

" Well, you might as well come in."

" In there?" Emma seemed incredulous. Her blue eyes searched over the shack with expertise. Chris merely chuckled and opened the door wider inviting them in. Each stepped in and Chris enjoyed the gasps they admitted. One by one they each filed outside to examine the shack, except for the man Chris in her mind dubbed Raven.

" Impressive." He nodded and eyed the room with ease. " So this is where you live?"

" Yes, why?"

" I expected you to live in a cave, or at least a hole in the ground." Chris's hand flew up and punched him. Raven fell to the floor blood trickling from his spilt lip. He smiled, his teeth stained red. " Well I know you pack a hell of a punch." He stood up, wiping the blood onto the back of his hand. Chris turned and waving her hand made a few more seats reappear for her guests and turned off the TV.

" Oh, wouldn't you sit down?" She asked him sarcastically and he inclined his head, but not before grabbing her by the waist and placing a kiss to her lips. Chris panicked and placing her hand to his chest went to push him away felt it; a scar that she delivered to only one man.

" Erik?" She whispered against his lips. He pulled back to inspect her. His lip still bled and she could taste his blood, sweet and tangy. " Get out." She snarled and pushed him away from her. He fell, his left arm hitting the wood with a loud crack.

" GET OUT!" A roar escaped Chris and she willed herself not to change. Wishing for her sword, she swung it in arc and hitting the floor in between Erik's legs, told him to get out once more. He stood up as quick as possible, his hair coming undone and framing his pale face.

" Christine, listen to me…" He tried to calm her, but she wasn't hearing.

" Get out you bastard!" Tears were making hard for her to see, but she could smell his blood. Charging, she lunged forward with her sword only to hit the wall. He was peering at her from the safety of the doorway to the outside world. Blinking away the tears, she stared him down, the fire of anger engulfing her mind in a red haze. Suddenly the world stopped, her body unable to move. She could still see him, the man who promised her the world only to dismiss her when she saved his life. Tugging at the magical bonds, she roared again, the cat willing her to break free and fight back. But even as she stared him down, she watched him morph, the magical disguise fading to reveal the man who raised her.

" Rumpelstiltskin." Her teeth ground together making his hair stand on end. He smiled still sheltered by the doorway.

" What is going on in here?" Emma's voice surrounded Chris; A concerned tone that she remembered from the terrified villagers.

" I believe you owe me something Emma. I did fulfill my end of the deal." Gold's hand was held out and Emma handed him something Chris couldn't see.

" So how do we get her out of here then?" Emma wondered, her voice echoing painfully in Chris's ears.

" Like this." Gold nodded and Chris's world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik sat alone in his opera house. His piano sat on the stage where he put it so many years ago; gathering dust. He didn't dare go near it after that night when Christine left him, but somewhere deep within him he understood. She was like him, an outcast, and a monster. Erik discovered himself sitting in front of his instrument, his fingers touching the cool ivories leaving trails in the dust. Suddenly a song came to his mind, a sweet but melancholy tune. Erik's fingers picked up the tune he heard, and quietly he began to sing.

_Sweet little words made for silence not talk _

Young heart for love not heartache

_Dark hair for catching the wind _

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

While he's still silent

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand while the hands still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Erik felt tears fall through the eye of his mask and he saw the imprints they left in the dust. He remembered what Gold said about her, his love for her. He could hear his voice, a lonely sound in such a vast place; when another voice, male but higher joined his. Erik choked, but he still played. Swallowing quickly he sang the chorus again and this time the voice was unmistakably Christine's. Yet his keen ears picked up that it was not from a person but a live feed from a recording. Erik felt bile rise up in him with his anger and he slammed his hands down on the piano keys; the white sticks cracking and splintering under his superhuman strength. He crumpled onto the stage, sobbing with anger and hatred towards her; the one person who saw past his mask and into his heart, only to discover a beast, a monster that could terrify adults and children alike. Erik felt his mask slide off and expose his face, the face she shunned, and the face… His eyes widened for a second before narrowing with rage that made men into legends. He stood slowly as he smiled to himself. He could already feel her delicate white neck in his hands, he could smell her scent that intoxicated him so long ago grow sour, and finally when the clock struck midnight he would watch the lights that were kindled in her brown doe eyes, die. A laugh, high and maniacal, burst from his throat as the tears dried. Grabbing his mask, he vowed to end his misery, even if he had to destroy the whole town in the process.

" Goodbye my love." He caressed the smooth wood of his opera house as he left to do what he should have done years ago.

Gold stepped out from the shadows of the opera house, tears rising in his eyes. He vanished, not to save himself, but to save him Chris from the monster she created with her love.

* * *

Chapter 4 thxs for catching.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Christine. Come to me, my love " She turned over on the narrow cot in the cell. It smelled of lazy days and cold weather, but the lack of padding on its frame made her back hurt. Turning over, she tried to get herself comfortable but nothing helped._

_"Christine? Where are you?" She heard his voice, sweet like dark chocolate and as smooth as fine liquor, lighting a fire in her. _

" I am here Erik, I hear you." She couldn't help herself. Had he come to forgive her for what she had done? Will he ever forgive her? She could feel his gloved fingers slide up her arm and over shoulder to her neck. A moan escaped her; she had waited for so long…

The fingers clamped shut like a vice and Chris's eyes flew open. Erik had her pinned to her by his knee, his eyes taking in the perverse pleasure of strangling her to death. A smile like none she had ever seen before was pasted to his full lips drawing them into thin white lines, his body not moving, making him an impossible weight to move. Chris couldn't even squirm Erik had her arms placed under his knee. She tried to pull one out, but at this he only pressed harder, the sound of bones snapping and her breathless scream elated him, she could see it. But he wasn't strangling her quickly, no he wanted to make this last. He could see the light going and Chris could feel it. Her life was draining into him, the world going black around her; the only thing left was that damn mask. Suddenly the weight was gone and Chris took a deep breath only to end coughing. She tried to sit up, but a hand pressed her down and told her to lay still. The world was returning to normal, the lights were on blinding her slightly. All around her were the people she knew, though for a short time and right behind her, Her head in his lap was the man she called father.

Gold made eye contact with those golden halos of passion. They seemed brighter now that she had her near death experience. He wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to cry. He nearly lost someone he held most dear. She had given him a reason to change. After Baelfire, he thought that taking revenge on those who had done him wrong and just causing general mischief was all part and parcel to who he was. Yet every time he saw a child playing with their father the feeling of jealousy, a raging fire that had a tendency to consume him, overwhelmed him and by then he usually came up with a brilliant plan to destroy the father. With one of his amazing deals, nothing could go wrong, until it was time to pay up.

It was on a night when he went to fetch his merchandise from one of his loyal customers when he found her. A squalling baby, bare, in the icy rain. Her scream reminded him of wind chimes, it rang through the air and drew him closer. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help himself; his mind was picturing Baelfire when he came home from the war. Swiftly he picked her up, his warm cloak giving her warmth she so desperately needed. The baby quieted almost immediately, but what worried Rumpel the most was the fact that her eyes didn't open. Naturally, he rubbed her eyes to see if there was something in them, but he felt something against his arm that made his stop. Shifting the child, he discovered that from the base of her spine before the buttocks was a tail. Not a small bony tail, or even a stump of one, but a full-fledged tail that had soft downy black fur on it. He stroked it softly not fully believing was he was seeing, but as he stroked it she snuggled closer to him.

" So that is what you are, little one." A small smile of longing caressed his mouth and he kissed her forehead. Suddenly he heard a noise as if someone was ripping leather. On command, magic flew to his hand and he looked into the night, his keen eyes trained for any kind of movement.

" Nothing." He sighed when he felt a peculiar sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it starting something that he didn't want to experience. Looking down at the child he discovered that the sound he heard was his vest and his shirt being torn away by very strong hands. Yet what unnerved him was that the child had decided that he was her mother, for it latched onto his breast and was trying very hard to receive sustenance. He sighed and waving his hand, allowed a little bit of magic to change his chemistry and providing for the child. She sucked greedily and a small moan escaped him, his body responding.

" Fine, my payment can wait." And with a flash the two disappeared.

* * *

Little bit of back story. Not too graphic I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

" Why?" Emma's voice brought Gold back to the real world, into the prison cell. Chris was sitting up but there would be bruises on her neck from the assault. At Emma's feet lay the Ghost with a look of madness that twisted his face into a mask of pain and suffering. By his feet lay his mask, its leather picking up slight pieces of dirt turning it gray.

" Ask her." He snarled and lunged forward towards Chris, plowing past Emma. Gold was the first to move, his hand clamping itself around the Ghost's neck, pushing him back to the far wall. Though Gold was shorter than most men, he was stronger and he picked up the 190-pound Ghost with ease.

" If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will make sure that you will not be able to sleep at night. I will torture you for the rest of your pitiful life. Do you understand me?" Gold spat the words out quickly his anger wanting to burst forth.

" Gold…"

"Shut up." Gold snapped as Emma tried to alleviate the situation.

" Drop him Rumpel." The tone of Chris's voice though made him stop, the blood lust faded only to be replaced with the cold feeling of utter hatred. " You heard me." She snarled and Gold dropped him. But Gold wasn't going to give in that easily. Turning swiftly back to the Ghost, he slammed his Italian leather shoe onto the Ghost's fingers. The Ghost screamed and grinding his foot into the concrete, Gold heard the bones crack even more. He smiled, a malevolent smile that made Emma start.

" Gold, you bastard." The Ghost growled, holding his now bloody hand in his other. " David take him to the Hospital. Gold you are under arrest for physical assault and are sentenced to a week in prison." Gold suddenly felt the cold touch of Emma's handcuffs on his wrists.

" You know I can leave anytime I want." He whispered, his voice dropping, when suddenly Chris laughed.

She couldn't help it. Chris stared at the events unfolding before her and found it hilariously funny. She saw the look of confusion on the faces around her, including Erik's, which made even funnier. She felt the warm tears of laugher roll down her cheeks when Erik too started laughing. It was unexpected, but welcome. They were all in this tiny prison cell, staring each other down to show which person had control of the situation. She was still chuckling as she got down on her knees and reached for Erik's wounded hand. He jerked it away quickly to avoid her touch, but a spasm of pain made him clench up in pain. Chris saw the move and quickly grabbed his hand and he hissed in anger.

" Shut it Erik." Her tone actually closed his mouth at her abrupt nature. This was not his Christine. His Christine was gentle and kind, calm and happy, a liar and a cheat… Looking down at Chris he could see his Angel in her face, but unlike the times he saw her the Opera House, she was actually angelic. Her hands, callous with old scars ran gently over his and he saw a faint golden light surround his hand. The pain slowly faded as her face creased a bit with concentration. But as he watched her work her magic, he studied the back of her right hand with it's another set of scars and a couple of rings. The one that was on her thumb was a band of silver that was indented, creating ridges. The one of her ring finger though looked surprisingly familiar.

" There. Finished." She let go of his hand and he discovered that he longed to feel her hand on his again. Her eyes connected with his and he saw a faint blush spread over her cheeks and a feeling of joy flooded through his veins. Looking down at his hands to save Christine's face in front of the others, he saw that his hand was completely healed. There was a thin coating of blood, but his fingers were intact and he did a test wiggle. They all worked and he smiled; a rare sight for all of them, except for Chris who smiled along with him. Yet his thoughts darted back to the ring she wore on her finger.

" I see that you still have the gift I gave you." He watched her hand quickly dart behind her back and he chuckled.

" Can you guys leave us?" Her question was something that he hadn't expected but he knew that staying calm was the best idea. Gold eyed the couple and walked out the cell, his cane ticking on the tile floor in time with the clock. The others followed leaving Erik and Chris alone.

" I am sorry…" His lips were on hers. There was no warning and Chris felt the heat of passion kindle within her. She quickly pushed him away before she did with him on the cell floor.

" I did not expect that." They laughed. It wasn't faked, it was natural and Erik felt his heart lighten. " We can't." The statement made him stop and he cursed himself. She still must be with Raoul. " No I am not still with Raoul. He is dead."

" How did he die?" She smiled, a smile that made the hair on Erik's neck stand on end." Well, after he raped and beat me for not singing to him, cut off his balls and cutting him open, hung him by his own entrails."

" You did what?" He choked and she laughed. " I am just kidding. But I did kill him."

" How?"

" The fact that he beat and raped me is true." She turned slightly and, raising up her shirt he saw a brand on her hip. " Once I got free, I took his revolver and shot him. After that I have lived alone in the woods, hunting for food and fending for myself. " She shrugged and pulled down her shirt.

" I should have killed that bastard when I had the chance." Erik hissed and he felt her hand on his arm. " It wasn't you're fault. You didn't marry him for his body."

" So it was true. I knew it all along." He laughed happily like a little child for a few moments until he realized what she said. " Really?" She smiled and he knew it wasn't true.

" What really happened?"

" He threatened to kill you if I didn't marry him and I couldn't watch you die." Erik watched as her face visibly paled and he slunk around behind her. He lifted her small body onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her, held her close to him.

" Do you hear my heart?" She nodded, her head pressed close to her chest. " My heart beats only for you. Every time I hear a song from my heart, it's from my angel." He stroked her hair and he felt her hugged him tighter. " You are my angel Erik." And on those words, the high and mighty Erik began to cry in earnest.

* * *

Sorry about the late post, writer's block. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

" Come in." Regina's poison smooth voice beckoned from within her birch tree patterned office. The white door slowly opened to admit a young man with a starched shirt and pair of pinstriped pants. His blond hair was cropped short and spiked in the latest fashion with a slight fire orange tint at the top.

" You wanted to see me Madam Mayor?" His thick French accent made the English roll off of his tongue with an almost velvet caress; almost. His words were slightly skewed by scar that drew the left side of his mouth into a sinister grin. Regina could see the path the bullet took as it entered the side of his face and exiting from behind his left ear.

" Yes, thank you for coming…"

"What is this about Regina?" The abrupt tone surprised Regina but she didn't let him see it. " I have a job for you." He laughed and Regina watched the left side of his face moved with an almost snake like charm.

" A job? For me? I should be so pleased madam, but I don't "work" for anyone." He hissed and a small smile crept on Regina's lips. " Oh, you'll want to take my offer." She watched as his narrowed with an almost suspicious glare, pricked by curiosity.

" You must tell me one thing first." Her voice dropped and gave the air a pregnant silence that she watched the man across from her squirm under.

" Fine. What do you want to know?"

" Who gave that scar?" He sighed dramatically, mostly from annoyance, but Regina detected fear underneath.

" The one who did this went by the name of…" He stopped, his words being choked by the ichor of bitter anger. " Anyway, I was shot with my own gun and I left me this."

" So I presume you wish to get revenge on the one who gave you that scar?"

" And the bastard who took her from me!" He snapped and Regina laughed.

" Then you'll like my proposal very much." She watched as he finally understood what his job was, his light blue darkening with pleasure.

" So when do I start?"

" Anytime you wish…" Regina faltered, not knowing the name of who she addressed.

" Raoul. You may call me Raoul."

* * *

Thxs for forwarding fic AnnaBelle. Much obliged.


End file.
